Talk:Earning gold/Archive 1
Delete? Even though personally I despise most of the ways of "making money", I still have to disagree with the delete tag. "How can I make money?" is one of the most frequently asked newbie question on GW forums, and a guide addressing this question is far from "not needed information". As long as we maintain guides like for example this one or this one a guide on money making is equally justified. -- 08:45, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :I disagree too. Unless it get fill with scam or begging technic, we should keep it.--'├ Aratak ┤' 08:50, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::The article is potentially useful (although not in its current state) and coupled with the fact that we have many farming builds, this article could be quite helpful. It should have a lowercase name but I won't move it until there's some concensus that the article should remain. --Xasxas256 08:51, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::I guess it might be useful. I'll rewrite my incredibly helpful yet not entirely friendly bit, later on. I have these days, y'know; begging just cheeses me off. --Black Ark 08:56, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :there are so many ways of gathering fictional wealth, it's not really worth our time to track them. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:25, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::There is also thousand of way to make a good build but we still try to document the great one.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:35, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::I'm going to go with the Delete on this one. And this isn't what you should call a "build". The concept of making money is different for each person, and this is something based on personal preference. This article would end up becoming too opinionated. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:30, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::Plus, every aspect of Guild Wars is connected to making money in a specific way. It would be like cramming the entire Guild Wars manual, and then some, in to one page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:34, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :Because I thought this page was good, I added some info. Hope it's all correct :) namnatulco 16:28, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::i'm really tempted to place this in Category:GuildWiki_humor. i can smell the sarcasm comming off some of these sugguestions from three or four pages away. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:48, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::I mean, look at this: ::::A fantastic and often overlooked way of making money, is by going outside of towns and outposts, and killing enemies. These enemies will often drop money and/or loot '' :::Is that really useful? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:51, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::It's not really useful to anyone who has played long, but it can be use to have a few tips for true newbies. The sarcasm is good for a chuckle after seeing the abundance of beggers pleading for gold/items/runs free of charge. --Thervold 17:02, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Thinking about it, I would agree with the deletion. Serious tips can go into the intro guides such as Getting started (Factions), but most people figure this stuff out quite quickly.--Thervold 17:09, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes. It's the end-all, be-all, ''grand pimp-daddy single most useful piece of advice anyone can ever hope to gleam regarding money-generating; "Go Out And Earn It, It's There For The Taking" or perhaps "Yes, Money Really Does Grow On Trees, Other Monster-Species Too!". The time most people spend in towns and outposts lamenting their lack of funds, jealously eyeballing people in Obsidian armour, could also be spent learning the power of self-sufficience. ::::I could add other ways (farming; running; reaping faction -> selling amber/jadeite; just doing quests at all and reaping the rewards to name a few ways that involve actually getting off your virtual ass and doing something), and I most likely will. ::::Let me sleep on that one, I'll have my people contact your people. We'll do lunch. --Black Ark 18:38, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :In response, Tetris, this is much more broad a topic than Droknar Running or Earning a the Grandmaster Cartographer title. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:16, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::The purpose of the GuildWiki is to serve the community isn't it? How to make money is something that many people want to know, isn't it useful for us to have information on how to go about it? The fact that Obsidian armor exists strongly suggests to me that ANet recognises that gold farming is something people want to do and they cater for it, it's a valid in game activity in other words. A "how to scam people guide" shouldn't exist on the GuildWiki, we don't want to encourage that kind of thing and it's against the game's TOS, farming is quite the opposite, it's a valid, encouraged part of the game much as some people may not like it. I'm sure I've heard Gaile Gray saying somewhere that farming is not discouraged by ANet, they don't have a problem with it etc. --Xasxas256 19:34, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::This would become more of a guide to the greedy, people to take one look at it to see that it's something they already know how to do, and then browse elsewhere. We have the guide to prevent people from being scammed, because the "how to scam" knowledge is relayed around in the game, and it's not encouraged, which isn't the issue here. A guide to making money is much like a book of how to make millions of gold in Runescape. It's not completely needed. Of course, it could be said that our Main Page is enough of a guide to making money, because every link directly or indirectly links to some aspect of making money. The aspect of making money can be summed up by just playing the game, you'll always be making money one way or another. It will just become a giant list of how to play the game, and we already have enough articles on how to do that (Farming, for example). And that is my opinion on this issue. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:57, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I got a few ideas how to structure the guide to make it more useful. I'll also reword a few sections and add more stuff. I'll give it a general overhaul in the next half hour or so, so it would be nice if you'd keep other edits on hold to avoid edit conflicts. When I'm done, please have another look. Cheers. -- 01:40, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::::A lot of people still think it's a good idea to make money by begging or scamming, and a guide such as this one might serve beautifully to stimulate them into doing something else. That by itself is reason enough to keep it. Besides that, how is this different from all the builds on this site? Don't those also serve to get people to trying something else? ::::I don't want people to start making ludicrous claims that there's a crafty Guild Wars Illuminati that deleted this page in order to keep all the money from their poor, begging hands because frankly, the Illuminati is just best kept a secret. I think redirecting "making money" (and generally, prettying up the page) to "earning gold" is a great idea, because it might spark the thought that cash is actually earned (!). I'm expecting a creative storm that will leave all districts devoid of beggars, making them safe for people who dance without ulterior motives. Ladies and gentlemen, a brighter future is at hand. --Black Ark 02:31, 18 July 2006 (CDT) 02:29, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I actually began this article, this is my first article on Guild Wiki and i am pleased so many people have contributed, considering it was begun (rather badly) yesterday. Consider this, most people want to earn money, and are always looking for different ways to do it, up until yesterday there were NO articles about making money on the wiki, yes there are farming builds etc but not a collected place in which the most effective ways are explained. it could be considered for allocation to the new player section, but i think you could be deleting a potentially very popular page (500+ hits in 24 hrs). Sparticusneptune 07:31, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :I've done the overhaul (sorry, I had to attend a meeting, took a bit longer than expected). I left the "General Tips" section untouched for now, but it should be pruned now. Each tip can be moved the relevant section above or deleted, if it's already covered. -- 08:10, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::well this has been an excersize in futility. one of two things must be done with this article. ::#finish making it sarcastic and place it in Category:GuildWiki_humor ::#turn it into a real article with advice on how to farm, where to farm, how to run, where to run, how to solo missions for charge, strategies for those missions, trade and market economics, pricing guides, etc, etc, etc. ::the reason the #1 question is "how do i make money" is because people don't want to do the things they already know are required to make money; put effort into it. it is the same reason people are still taken in by the "secret spot" scam some 7 or 8 years after it's first use. people want an easy answer. no easy answers sold here, try asking "Snake Oil Warrior" in yak's bend. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:07, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Rename? I like the concept of this article, but not the name. It's more often called "gold" instead of "money" in game; and the word "making" to me implies creating, printing, etc. Personally, I would rather see it named "Acquiring gold" or "Earning gold", or something similar. I'll throw a move tag for one of those onto it, and everyone can start discussing what name they prefer. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:04, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :I'd say: Keep the name (except making it lowercase). If you monitor popular GW forums you will see that "to make money" is actually the most common wording, by far. Do a search for "make money" or "making money" on the GWG forums and you'll see. It's colloquial, but it's the search term a newbie would be looking for, and newbies is who this guide is directed at. -- 09:37, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::We could always keep a redirect from "Making Money" to "Earning Gold" to appease both concerns. --Thervold 16:38, 17 July 2006 (CDT) I think it should have a other name more like guild wars style.. i disagree with the deletion cu's it's handy for some beginning people who wants to buy some cool stuff in gw so they need money.. i'm in for Earning Gold -- Tomoko 0:06, 18 July 2006 :::Earning Gold is much more GW like compared to making money. --Xeeron 10:42, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I like Thervold's solution. Rename the article, and leave the redirects from here that are autogenerated from the article move. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:12, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Making money -> Gaining gold? :D — Skuld 11:15, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Article Moved I moved the article based on the above discussion. Leaving the redirect in-tact to satisfy the concern that "Making Money", while not GuildWars terminology, may be common in some forums. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:24, 14 September 2006 (CDT)